


good boys always win

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Harry looks like he wants to test it, maybe pull on the leather a bit to see if it’s too tight, but his hands stay folded in his lap. Louis drags his fingers over his neck, right above the collar.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	good boys always win

**Author's Note:**

> **♡[read in russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1925922) ♡**
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.** **

Louis decides he likes the collar the second it’s secured around Harry’s neck.

Harry looks like he wants to test it, maybe pull on the leather a bit to see if it’s too tight, but his hands stay folded in his lap. Louis drags his fingers over his neck, right above the collar. He lifts his hand to thumb over Harry’s lips, pulling on his lower so it folds down and Louis can see the white of his teeth.

Harry’s Bambi-eyes are wide as he stares up at him, his gaze never leaving Louis. Louis cups his jaw and rubs his thumb over his cheek, surveying Harry. Harry’s back straightens in the slightest, shifting on his knees to sit straighter for Louis.

Louis drops his hand, leaves one hand to hook a finger into Harry’s collar and pull it tight as his other runs up from his own knee. He traces his hand up his thigh before he wraps a strong fist around the base of his cock, feeling it swell in his grip.

He pulls lightly on Harry’s collar, just so that his lips pop open and he blinks twice. He runs his fist up his length, going slow so not to feel the burn of his dry hand.

“You look so pretty,” Louis says to Harry, yanking on his collar so Harry’s mouth slowly opens again and his chest rises, “such a good boy.”

Harry’s chest rises and falls quicker as Louis’ grasp on his cock tightens, holding it just under the head and making it aim towards Harry’s lips. Harry subconsciously leans in slightly, his tongue coming out to spread over his lower lip before his upper teeth clamp down on the skin just under his lip, biting down.

“Wanna suck my cock? Think you deserve it?”

Harry nods quickly; too frantic and harsh for the hold Louis’ still has on his collar. Louis can hear Harry’s mouth moving as he pulls tight. Harry’s lips fall and he looks ready to gag.

Louis pulls his finger so the collar pulls Harry closer, his cock hovering just before his pink lips. Harry looks ready to lean forward and suck but he looks up at Louis with wide and questioning eyes. Louis nods.

Harry leans in, closing his lips around Louis’ head and sucking softly. Louis lets his eyes flutter closed, his grip on Harry’s collar loosening as Harry circles his tongue around his slit.

“Put your arms behind your back, baby.” Louis commands, seeing Harry comply almost instantly.

Harry sucks down, his cheeks hollowing as his tongue covers his teeth, gliding against the underside of Louis’ cock as he lowers his head. He goes as far as he’s comfortable before he begins to bob slowly, his head moving back up before he swallows down.

Louis slips a second finger into the leather, pulling it tighter, while his other hand goes to Harry’s hair. He slips his fingers along his scalp, loving the feel of his silky waves between his fingers. Harry bobs a bit faster, going deeper but still not there.

Louis gets a good grip on Harry’s hair before he pushes him down.

Harry’s throat closes around him and he hears the delicious sound of Harry gagging around him, feeling spit run down his length and pooling at his base. Harry comes back up and breathes deeply, Louis still pulling on his hair.

Louis gives him a moment to catch his breath before he forces him back down, pushing him as far down as he can go before he can hear Harry’s throat and hears him gurgling around his girth. Harry breathes deep through his nose and Louis’ pushes him more, only stopping when Harry’s nose is flat to his stomach and his spit is dribbling down his chin.

“Look are me sweetheart, let me see your pretty face.” Louis encourages, pulling Harry up his length before he grips on his hair and forces him back down.

Harry blinks open his eyes and looks up at Louis. Louis takes in the sight of his red-rimmed and watery eyes matched with his bright pink lips and the way his cock stretches them. He holds Harry still before he pushes him down his length, Harry’s nose brushing against the light curls of his pubic hair.

Harry’s eyes start to water and colour glossy over the green and Louis rubs his fingers into a section of his scalp before he pulls at his fingers in the collar, testing Harry. Tears spill down his cheeks at that and his chest flares up, gagging around Louis. Louis notices the way his arms tense in an attempt not to grab at Louis.

“You look so pretty,” Louis says, slipping his fingers from his collar but holding Harry still with his nose pressed, bringing his other hand to his hair and curling his fingers in, “you’re such a good boy for Daddy.”

Harry nods once and sucks hard, letting Louis pull him up and force him back down. Harry struggles to keep his throat open, Louis starting a quick pace that doesn’t let him do much other than suck. Louis fucks into his mouth quick, pulling on his hair as he thrusts his hips up and forces his cock to the back of Harry’s throat, making another set of watery tear tracks run down his pinked cheeks.

“You’re always so good; always suck Daddy’s cock so good.” He grits out, bucking his hips while Harry whimpers around him, “You belong on your knees, should always have your lips around a cock.” Harry moans around him and his eyes are just so green as they look up at him.

Louis lets a hand trail down the side of his face, following his jaw and before stopping right at the side of his lips. “Your lips are made for it, made to suck cock.” He murmurs as he tests to see if he can slip a finger into Harry’s mouth alongside his cock.

Harry whines, Louis stretching his mouth wider. Louis groans at the sight, pulling Harry off his cock and watching the way more spit dribbles down Harry’s chin, dripping down onto his chest and skipping over his neck.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Louis pants, Harry opening and closing his lips a few times. “Get on the bed, on your back.”

Harry nods, wincing as he stands before Louis, saying a soft and hoarse “Yes Daddy.”

Harry climbs onto the bed as Louis gets up and fetches the lube off the dresser, going back to kneel on the bed and passing it to Harry.

“Will you finger yourself for me baby?” Louis asks, running a hand up Harry’s calf and resting on his knee.

“Yes Daddy.” Harry says, his voice gone husky, as he pops open the bottle and pours some onto his fingers, messing over his chest in the process. As soon as his fingers are glossy and shiny, Louis watches as he reaches behind himself and drags two fingers over his pretty pink hole, circling it slowly.

“Can you bring your knees to your chest baby? I want to see you.” Louis asks, leaning down on his knees as Harry pulls his thighs to his chest, laying one arm under his knees as the other circles his rim.

“You look so good baby.” Louis murmurs, ghosting a hand up the back of Harry’s thigh as Harry presses both fingers inside himself, his eyes rolling shut.

Louis rubs circles into his thighs and Harry pushes his fingers deeper, his hole stretching around them and pulling them in. Louis groans, his own cock feeling hot and heavy, but not as much so as Harry’s, lying hard against his stomach between his thighs.

“I wanna tastes you so bad baby; I wanna lick you until you come.” He growls, watching as Harry pulls his fingers out and slams them back to the knuckle, making himself whimper.

“Please Daddy.” Harry says, his voice cracking and grips onto the flesh of his thigh, his eyes never leaving Harry’s slim fingers as the thrust inside himself.

Harry spreads his fingers, his hips pushing up and his eyes squeezed shut and Louis leans down and breathes out slowly over his knuckles. He blows over Harry’s hole, hearing Harry gasp. He leans down to puff a breath over where his fingers disappear, sticking out his tongue and ever so slowly, licking around his red rim. Harry moans and his hips push down, his fingers thrusting quickly.

“Maybe not today.” Louis purrs against his arse, leaning back and squeezing at Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s eyes spring open and he looks shocked but the expression is soon replaced by one of pleasure as he hits deeper with his fingers, his mouth falling open and his head hitting back against the pillows.

Louis reaches for his wrist, pulling on it gently. Harry whines and shakes his head, trying to keep his fingers embedded as Louis’ slowly pulls them out. Harry keens when he’s empty, his arsehole tightening around nothing.

“Please Daddy,” He begs, his toes pointing and his cock dribbling onto his stomach. “I need it so bad. Please Daddy, I’ll be good. I’m your good boy. Please.”

Louis sits up, running his fingers over Harry’s hole, feeling him tense as he rubs his thumb in slightly before he pulls it back out.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He purrs, reaching for the lube and slicking himself up.

His hand feels like heaven as he squeezes his length, getting it slick. He rubs his thumb over his head, smoothing the fat bead of precome down. Harry whines to remind him he’s there, still exposed and waiting. Harry’s eyes are big and open, staring at him over the arm holding his knees down. His lips are red and swollen, two very obvious teeth marks in his lower lip.

“How do you want it baby? Want me to fuck you or do you wanna ride me?’ He keeps his voice sweet, leaning down over Harry so that the backs of his thighs press to his chest as he crowds in closer to steal a kiss from his already red lips.

“Can you fuck me Daddy, I need it.” Harry pleads, pulling away from Louis’ lips.

Louis nods, nosing against Harry’s jaw before he tries to balance on one arm, reaching down to grab at his length and hold it steady.

“Do you wanna show Daddy how good you can bend baby, wanna show him that you can get your legs over his shoulders?”

Harry nods quickly hooking his ankles over his shoulders as Louis presses a kiss to his chest, pressing his tip into Harry. Harry moans out Louis’ name as Louis presses in, both of his heels rested on his shoulders. Louis gets a surge of possessiveness at the sight of the black collar around his pale neck.

He pushes in slowly, crawling a bit up Harry’s body until they’re eye to eye. Harry gasps as his knees are pushed into his chest, his heels slipping from Louis’ shoulders and down his back. Louis shifts higher so that Harry’s folded in half, his legs shifting so the relaxed muscles of his calves lay on his shoulders and his knees are pressed against his own collarbones. Harry gasps and winces at the pull in his muscles but he keens as Louis pushes in to the hilt, his hips against Harry’s arse.

He pulls out slowly, Harry’s eyes rolling back and his lips parting. He bends his knees to the side, trying to get more comfortable as Harry holds tightly onto the duvet. Louis thrusts back in slow, teasing Harry. Harry bites his lip, opening his eyes to stare up at Louis.

Louis keeps his strokes slow and long, Harry moaning softly. He’s still going slow when he bends his right arm so he’s resting on his elbow, wobbling a bit as he tries to balance. Harry keens as Louis presses into him deep, only pulling out slightly to thrust back in and keeping his strokes small.

Louis hooks a finger into Harry’s collar, his arm under his shoulder. Harry gasps as Louis’ pulls it a hint tighter, his struggle for breath becoming more difficult. Louis pulls back out, only the head staying in, before he thrusts the first bit of his cock in.

Harry moans high in his throat, his eyes squeezing as Louis pulls back and does it again, keeping his strokes quick and short.

“You like that baby?” Louis asks, making his strokes a bit harder.

He keeps them quick, pulling out almost completely before he fucks back in. He knows it’s Harry’s favourite, knows how much he loves it because it always hits his prostate perfectly. The head of his cock always pounds right into it when he does this, making Harry moan higher and higher.

He tries to switch it up, doing two short strokes before one long one and Harry babbles. He strings together words like _harder_ and _fuck_ and _please_ and _Daddy_ , stuttering and mumbling as Louis fucks into him.

Louis quickens his thrusts, pulling tight on Harry’s collar and making him gasp as his eyes bug out. Harry coughs, a moan coming out straight after and Louis shifts his hips, fucking in deeper. Harry grips and pulls on the bed, his nails digging in as Louis slows his thrusts.

Louis presses in deep, hips flush to Harry’s arse, and moves in small figure eights, his cock hitting deep into Harry. Harry whines, a hand letting go of the duvet and coming to settle on Louis’ back right next to his calf, his nails scratching at his skin.

Louis kisses him again, pulling on his collar as he does so Harry gasps into his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut. Louis goes harder, getting little _uh_ ’s from Harry with every thrust, slowly getting louder as he fucks harder.

“You’re such a good boy, doing so well.” Louis pants, feeling Harry’s sweat from under the collar. He yanks softly. “Look at you, taking me so good.”

Harry nods, biting his lower lip and bucking up to his thrusts, his heels digging into his back.

“P-please.” Harry moans, clenching around Louis.

Louis gasps, grunting shortly after as he pulls Harry’s collar higher up his neck so it rests right under his jaw. Louis moves his fingers to the front, pressing them down into the column of Harry’s throat so that his mouth pops open and his tongue lolls out, his eyes widening.

“Why don’t you touch yourself baby? Touch your pretty cock for Daddy?”

Harry nods, looking elated because it’s all he’s been waiting for, but his brows furrow and his eyes squeeze and his mouth drops as Louis presses the head of his cock right into his prostate, making his toes curl.

Louis kisses his neck, right under his ear and above the black leather, his fingers pulling tight as Harry slots a shaky hand between their chests and wraps a hand around himself. He whines and strokes quickly, his knuckles brushing against Louis’ stomach.

“Come on baby, come for me.” Louis pants, right under his ear.

“P-please.” Harry moans, repeating it over and over as his hand speeds over his need.

“Come baby, show me how pretty you look when you come. Come on, come from my cock. Come for Daddy’s cock.” Louis breathes, making his strokes quick and erratic as his stomach tenses.

Harry nods, his fingers pulling over his cock too light for Louis’ liking, going fast and making him keen and tense. Louis wants to grip him and wrap his fist around his cock so he can do it for him, show him how good he can make him feel, but he has to settle for pulling on his collar and watching Harry gag.

Harry starts to dry-sob, his chest heaving and his voice coming out in barks as Louis bucks into him. His whole body freezes, his back arching up and his mouth opening wide as he comes with a swallowed whine, his thighs shaking. His hand works at himself, fast and shaky against Louis’ stomach. Louis fucks into him short and makes sure to jab his prostate repeatedly, Harry messing onto both their stomachs.

Harry deflates, still squeezing impossibly tight around him. Louis sets his thrusts quick now, no longer for Harry but for himself. Harry’s whimpering, clinging to his back as he pulls on his collar, making Harry gasp. Louis comes with four final strokes, pushing his hips flat to Harry and letting out a shout.

Harry shakes when he pulls out, his chest red and his cheeks pink. His eyes are glassy and his chest smeared white. He reaches to Louis and kisses him softly, his shaking hands coming up to cup his jaw.

Louis fumbles with the buckle of his collar, pulling it out from under his neck once it’s off.

Harry’s chest rises and falls quick as Louis rolls over and pulls him under his arm. Louis kisses the top of his head, Harry clinging to his side and relaxing.

“Love you.” Harry murmurs, Louis rubbing circles into his back.


End file.
